


Passing the Time

by AwkwardOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardOctopus/pseuds/AwkwardOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has some ideas about how best to pass the time while he and Hanzo are holed up at a safe house. Hanzo has some of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TattooedxReigns (WinterxGhost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterxGhost/gifts).



There were a few things that McCree thought necessary for a decent evening. The first was a bottle of something other than the disgusting swill generally passed around among the Blackwatch agents after a long day’s training. The second was a pack of smokes, preferably something heady and not too sweet. And the third? The third was pleasant company, of whatever variety they came. 

The safehouse he and Hanzo were crashing in had rubbing alcohol but not much else, and he’d run out of cigarillos yesterday even rationing them out as long as he had. But company? This place had that in spades. They’d spent some time playing cards, he’d wasted an hour or two trying to get the display screen to connect to the over-the-air programming without success, and they’d taken turns flicking a paper football at one another (Hanzo was a little _too_ good at hitting him right between the eyes). 

His favorite activity so far was this, he reflected, as he worked his way down Hanzo’s back with his lips. He’d stop on occasion to nip lightly, or drag his teeth across the delicate skin to create raised welts. Beneath his mouth, the smaller man writhed and panted out his breath, not yet coaxed into mewling out but unable to maintain his stoic facade. When he reached the low slung waistband of Hanzo’s pants, he simply started back up the other side, not stopping until he reached the pale expanse of shoulder near his neck. 

Whatever Hanzo had been expecting, it wasn’t McCree’s teeth sinking into the meat of his shoulder. He cried out and bowed, but the cowboy had already pulled off and was kissing the bruise better. Hanzo panted harder, lower to the ground now, his eyes a little glazed. Warmth radiated from where the other man hovered above him, and he turned suddenly to lick into the American’s mouth, all sweet and soft now that Jesse had pushed just the right buttons. 

McCree grinned into the kiss, a self satisfied smirk that belied his good natured smack to Hanzo’s still clothed ass. “Aw darlin’, what do ya want? I could suck yer pretty little cock-” He had a penchant for talking during sex, a habit that annoyed Hanzo or delighted him in alternation, depending on his mood. Right now, he didn’t really want to hear McCree so much as _taste_ him. His hands were sure and quick as he unclasped the heavy belt buckle- there really was no accounting for taste- and then the pants button below. 

The taller man seemed to get the idea and scrambled to stand, leaving his pants around his booted ankles as he did so. With his prize revealed, the archer tilted his head back to look up at McCree, basking for a moment in the position, in how the power rushed between them. When a large brown hand came up to pull the ribbon from his hair, it felt right to tilt into the action, keeping his brown eyes trained on McCree the entire time. 

“Ah, hell.” Jesse was so easily undone when his lover got like this, all impressionable and submissive. It was an act, of course. Jesse’d bet good money on Hanzo taking him out in thirty seconds flat provided neither of them had a weapon. Still, the thought of such a deadly man at his knees was enough to set his head spinning. His carded his fingers in Hanzo’s hair, pulling just a little, just a tease. The response was glorious, the archer’s mouth falling open slightly and his eyes sliding shut. McCree rewarded him with a slightly harder tug, this one urging the other man forward to take his hard dick into that sweet mouth. 

From there, Hanzo needed no encouragement, though Jesse gave it easily enough anyway. A litany of soft spoken, filthy praises spilled forth as his cock was swallowed down a bit at a time. At first, McCree had balked a little at the idea of Hanzo taking him all the way down. He was a modest fellow but not *that* modest, and he had more than enough prick to be a bit concerned when Hanzo assured him he had the matter in hand. Still, he’d laid back and promised not to buck then, and had been very, very well rewarded for his good faith. 

Now, McCree found his legs trembling with the effort not to thrust forward into that _impossible_ heat. He’d bitten off the string of dirty language when his cock hit the back of Hanzo’s throat a moment before, and when he found his voice it was only for his lover. “Hanzo, Oh Hanzo…” As if that cue was what he’d been waiting on, the shorter man pulled back and pressed all the way forward, letting himself gag a little on the fullness in his throat. McCree immediately went to pull back, chastised, but Hanzo’s firm hands on his hips stopped him. After a few seconds the gagging subsided, leaving Hanzo a drooling mess with his mouth still full of cock and Jesse almost ready to blow from the sight alone. 

When he finally did pull back, he rested the side of his face against Jesse’s hip and pressed that lovely dick against the opposite side of his face, lewd and completely wrecked already. “I will stop you if I need it, do not pull away.” He said, and then sank back onto the cock, pulling those hips until they met his lips. Jesse, for his part, was a little anxious. But hell, how did you say no to something like that? His trust in Hanzo had paid off time and time again. 

He finally, finally, allowed his paper thin walls of restraint to crumble, snapping his hips forward in a half jerk. Hanzo bounced with the thrust, letting his throat relax so he could take more, easier. He let McCree build a rhythm, in and out, further than he’d taken him like this before. Jesse was curled overtop of Hanzo now, flesh hand set on the back of Hanzo’s head but not pushing or coaxing, not yet. Once again he found his fingers twined in Hanzo’s soft hair, tugging on each backstroke, relaxing when his hips pushed forward. 

“Ah, fuck, sweetheart…” His voice was a pitch too high, and he used his metal hand to brace behind his neck, looking for a distraction, balance, stability, _something_ to keep him grounded. He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, knowing that those eyes were watching him as he fucked Hanzo’s throat. If he couldn’t read Jesse’s mind, he could read his body well enough to know how close he was. Now was the time to pull out all the stops. 

He groaned around the cock in his mouth when it was pushed to the hilt, letting the vibration from his own pleasure funnel up and into McCree, and he ground against his own left palm through his pants, hard as a rock. When Jesse looked down again, the sight of Hanzo thoroughly debauched was his undoing. Hair a mess and tangled in McCree’s fingers, mouth red and lips shiny and swollen, still taking cock like it was _easy_. And he was so obviously into it himself, rutting like an animal against his own hand. The gunslinger came then with a growled sound that could have been his lover’s name, and Hanzo pulled back enough to get most of it across his face. 

It took McCree a long moment to gather himself back to reality, but when he did, the sight of Hanzo still kneeling before him and now jerking his own cock was nearly enough to get him hard again. Cum had spilled over his lips, and on one cheek, and it dripped a little from where it had landed. Spit had dribbled onto the archer’s gorgeous chest and left it slick and shiny like his mouth. One hand was wrapped around his dick but the other was still on McCree’s hip as he swayed for balance, looking up at Jesse adoringly. 

“Hanzo~” He said his name again, singsong and soft and drawn out as much as he could. It was a good choice, if the responding shutter was anything to go on. He grinned and leaned down to whisper in the other man’s ear. “You gonna cum for me, Hanzo? That was somethin’ else darlin’, never felt anything like it. You’re so beautiful…” He tightened his hand in that hair one last time, and that seemed to do the trick, Hanzo bucking and groaning quietly below him. From there it was a matter of sitting down carefully and pulling the other man to his chest. He ignored the mess- they’d both need a shower after this anyway- and focused on bring Hanzo back from that place he’d managed to go. 

It was some time later when the man wiped his face with the back of his hand and looked up at McCree. His face gave away nothing, and for a terrifying moment the cowboy questioned himself, his actions, this act. But it gave way to a smirk that said everything was perfect, and he relaxed. Hanzo seemed pleased with himself, curling up against Jesse like a cat. 

“I think, next time, I will tie you up. Then you will wait for _my_ command.” Jesse felt his mouth go dry, and he could only gape as the archer stood in one graceful movement and sashayed to the door of the kitchen. It wasn’t until he’d almost lost his line of sight that he scrambled up after his lover. 

“I don’t suppose you have some rope handy, partner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys! If you have any comments or questions or see something terribly wrong, please feel free to let me know in the comments! <3


End file.
